


Lord Prince and the Vanishing Locket

by skywalkerluke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Gen, Severitus, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerluke/pseuds/skywalkerluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape is gifted a beautiful silver locket by an unknown source, and is compelled to touch it. Once he does, the locket vanishes. And so does he.<br/>(IN NEED OF A BETA)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. THE VANISHING

**Author's Note:**

> I make no money on this, and all characters belong to JK Rowling

 

CHAPTER ONE – THE VANISHING

 

Snape was hiding in his quarters at Christimas. He had refused to take the Headmaster quarters when he took the title of Headmaster. The dungeons were his home since he was a student at Hogwarts, and he wasn’t giving his home up. He looked at the Christimas tree the house-elves had put up in his living room, the fairy lights slowly blinking at him.

The light shone on a silvery package under his tree, and finally caught his attention. Although he found strange that someone had the trouble (and the wish) to send him a gift, he was weirdly drawn to the packet, and mecanically opened it. A note was neatly tucked inside the little box, where a silver locket rested.

_Dear Sev,_

_I hope that you will never need to use this locket. It is set up to arrive in a moment of great need of both you and my greatest treasure._

_I forgave you long ago, my dearest, and I hope that you once forgive me too, for what I have done. Touch the locket, go to Gringots with it, and ask for Griphook. He’ll tell you all the truth._

_Always,_

_Lily_

Like an entranced man, Severus hand ghosted over the locket, wondering about the contents of Lily’s note. He pressed lightly over the locket, and suddenly felt a pull on his navel, much like a portkey. He found himself on Spinner’s End, on his parents house. It didn’t look like his home, what he had made of Spinner’s End since his parents death. It still had the airy looks of his mom’s hand on the house, when he was still in his early 20’s, and only visited his dying father and still strong looking mother.

-Severus? – he heard his mothers voice.

He turned around in a flop of robes, looking surprised at his mother, who smiled at him.

-You came! – she exclaimed hapilly, and continued talking about how she was pleased to see him looking so good.

Severus was sure that he wasn’t looking anywhere near healthy, but when he saw himself reflected on the mirror of the bathroom he had excused himself to, he saw he looked healthier and younger than in about 18 years.

He looked 20 all over again.

“Holy shit, Lily, what did you do, woman?” he thought as he paced around in the tiny bathroom.

\- Severus, dear, are you ok? – his mother asked through the door

\- I just received a missive from a friend, Mother. I’ll go to the bank, but I’ll be back in less than a couple hours. Don’t worry – he said, going out to kiss his mother on the cheek and give her a tiny smile, before heading out and apparating away.

            He appeared on the apparition spot inside Gringotts, and walked to the balcon, where he asked for Griphook, and the date. He was taken to a small office, and told it was the 2nd of November of 1981. Severus first thought was not one of shock, but that Lily, his first friend and love had already died.

The shock only came after, when he was already sitting, looking at her sealed will, handed to him by Griphook.

-But how can I be on 1981? And look like 20 again? – he asked Griphook

-Lady Potter did a powerful charm on the silver locket you have around your wrist. She charmed it so that, in case you and her son were in a great life danger, it would appear and take you to a place in time and space where you and him still were safe. She asked me to give you these letters, and for their will to be read. They were sealed by the Ministry of Magic, and only a Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House can unseal them.

\- I am no Lord, Mr. Griphook.

-But you are, Mr. Snape. The House of Prince has lost it last Lord 3 year ago, and he left all of the titles and state to his last male living relative: you. – Griphook presented him a dozen papers, and a silver knife with a blank parchment.

-Please prickle your index finger of your wand hand and put four drops on the parchment. We shall see your lineage.

Severus did just as asked, and saw the Family Lineage grow from where he had droped his blood. It showed his mother and father, his grandparents, and more and more relatives all the way back to the Founders’ time. What he hadn’t suspected to ever see, though, was a line connecting his name to that of another that wasn’t his parents.

His Lineage Test showed a child born from him and an woman, whose name had been obscured. But the name of his child was there, for him to see. Hadrian.

Griphook gave him a ring with the Prince Family coat of arms ingraved on it, and he put it on mecanically. All he could think about was that he had a child. One that he could’ve taught at Hogwarts.

The ring accepted him, he could feel it bonding itself to his magic. The wills on the desk also opened themselves, and the name of his child’s mother was there for him to read.

_Lily Evans Potter_

All Severus Snape could do was rest his head on his hands and cry.


	2. THE ACCEPTANCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so happy that people took the time to read this story! I hope you keep with me and with this story.  
> I am in need of someone to beta this story for me, so if anyone is interested, it would be lovely.  
> Hope you like this chapter!  
> Love,  
> skywalkerluke

CHAPTER TWO – THE ACCEPTANCE

 

Severus cried until his eyes felt sore. He just couldn’t believe that he had fathered a child with Lily, and she never told him. She must’ve known. It was what she asked to be forgiven for.

            _Hadrian._ That was the name of his child. His son. The one now without a mother anymore, his adopted father also gone. He needed to find his child. Lily mentioned that Griphoook would tell him the truth. So far he had. Maybe he also knew where the Ministry had put his child.

-Mr. Griphook, I’d like to know where my child is. And to be taken to him, immediately.

-Of course, Lord Prince. He was taken to his mother’s sister.

-Petunia? – Severus roared, his face losing its dejected air at hearing his precious newfound son was with the despicable woman.

-Yes, Lord Prince. This is a portkey to take you to your son’s location. It will bring you back here in 30 minutes, with your son. I’ll have Lord Potter’s will ready, and Lady Potter’s letters as well.

-Thank you, Mr. Griphook. – Severus said, as he took hold of the portkey, and was whisked away by it.

He landed on the welcoming mat of a ordinary muggle house. He nocked on the door with a firm hand, and the door was opened by a screeching woman he recognized as Petunia.

-MAKE THIS FREAK BE QUIET, VERNON, HE’LL MAKE MY DUDLEY WASTE AWAY!

-This “freak” you’re reffering to is my son, Petunia. – Severus snarled at her, walking into her house, searching for his son.

He found the little boy in the living room, crying his eyes out, asking for his “mama” and “papa”. As soon as he saw Severus he made grabby hands at him, whining to his father to pick him up.

Severus did just that, soothing the baby, that rested against his chest.

-It’s all okay, Hadrian. I’m here.

-His name is Harry. Hadrian is a freak name – Petunia said, snarling at the man in his living room.

-I’m taking _Hadrian_ away from here, and you’ll never say any word to him again. If your sister has left anything for you in her will, it will find you. Now give me all the things that came with my son.

-The only thing was his bassinet and a blanket. It’s there – Petunia pointed at the corner of the living room.

-I hope I’ll never see you again, Petunia – Severus said, and taking hold of his son’s things, was whisked away again by the portkey.

Hadrian whimpered agains his neck at the feeling of the portkey, but Severus soothed him, smiling down at his son.

-Dada! – Harry mumbled sleeply to Severus, surprising the man, who finally saw the hurt on his son’s forehead.

-Oh baby, daddy will make your hurt go away, I promise. – Severus pointed his wand and traced the hurt with it, chanting on latin, making the future scar on his son’s forehead disappear.

-All better there, lovely. Sleep, daddy is here. – Severus whispered to his son, making the baby fall asleep a few minutes later.

-Very well done, Lord Prince. I have here Lord and Lady Potter’s wills, as well as the letters left to you and your son from Lady Potter.

-Please have the wills read. – Severus sat down with Hadrian resting in his lap.

 

_This is the last will of Lillian Evans Potter, done of free will, and sound of mind._

_I leave everything for one Hadrian Sebastian Potter-Prince, except the following:_

  * _All my Charms research for one Remus John Lupin_
  * _All my Potions research for one Severus Snape_
  * _A silver locket, for one Severus Snape_



_The guard of Hadrian Sebastian Potter-Prince shall go to his biological father, Severus Snape. He is not to go to my sister, Petunia Dursley. If Severus Snape is dead, he must go to the Weasley Family, Longbottom Family, Remus John Lupin and Sirius Orion Black, in this order._

_Our Fidelius Keeper was one Petter Pettigrew, not Sirius Orion Black._

_Hadrian, lovely, know your mother loves you very much. Always have, always will._

_Goodbye._

 

Severus cried openly. It was hard for him to hear Lily’s voice reading that, even though the emotional part was mentioned for Hadrian. It was hard for him to accept that his first love no longer lived.

 

-Now the will of Lord Potter will be read – Griphook said

 

_This is the last will of James Charles Potter, done of free will, and sound of mind._

 

_I leave everything for one Hadrian Sebastian Potter-Prince, except for the following:_

_\- 10.000 galleons for one Remus John Lupin_

_\- The Scottish Cottage for one Remus John Lupin_

_\- All my pranks notes for one Remus John Lupin and one Sirius Orion Black_

_\- All my Transfigurations research for one Remus John Lupin_

_\- All my Defense Against The Dark Arts for one Sirius Orion Black_

_For Severus Snape, I ask for your forgiviness for everything I did against you at Hogwarts. And for your forgiviness on hiding your son for you. I knew he wasn’t mine, Lily told me everything before we got married. All I can tell you is that I love him just as I would love him if he was biologically mine. A parental blood adoption was made, but not the one that overrides the blood of the biological father. You probably know this better than me. Please love Hadrian._

_Hadrian, baby, know that your papa loves you so very much. I always will, angel. You changed my life for better, and never think for a moment that I didn’t love you._

_Goodbye._

Severus was stunned by Potter’s will. He knew Hadrian wasn’t his, and still looked after him as if he was his, and left everything for the young baby boy. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard.

-Lady Potter’s letters, Lord Prince. Is there anything else you’d like to do in Gringotts today? – Griphook asked

-I’d like to set up a Trust Vault for Hadrian, for until he is 17. Did Lord and Lady Potter set one up for him?

-As soon as he was born, Lord Prince.

-I’d like to keep this one for him, and set another one from the Prince accounts. The usual amount, please.

-It will be done, Lord Prince.

-I’d also like for you to inform the Ministry of Magic that Sirius Orion Black is innocent, and send a note for him and Remus Lupin to search for me in Hogsmead in the next days.

-I’ll do it right now, Lord Prince.

-May your gold flow and your enemies perish. – Severus said to Griphook, whom bowed and answered the same traditional phrase.

 

Severus apparated back to his mother’s home, wondering how he would explain everything to her.


	3. EXPLANATIONS

CHAPTER THREE – EXPLANATIONS

 

Severus opened the door to his mother’s house, internally wincing when she shrieked at seeing him holding a baby and a baby bassinet. Hadrian woke up with her voice, and his lower lip wobbled, his big green eyes filling with tears.

-Shh, Hadrian, it’s just grandma Eileen, don’t cry, lovely. – Severus tried to stop the little boy from crying.

-Severus Tobias Snape, explain this to me this second!

Harry whimpered againt his father’s neck, little hands pulling on Severus’ long hair, making the man wince and bounce the boy, until his sobs died to tiny sniffles.

-This is Hadrian Sebastian Potter-Prince, my son. Lily’s son. I didn’t know he was mine until today, when I went to Gringotts. Lily died on Halloween night. I have full custody of him now.

-Oh, dear. C’mon, let’s settle on the parlor. – Eileen urged Severus, who quickly sat down on a armchair, putting Hadrian on his lap. The boy whined at being taken from where he was almost dozzing off.

-Don’t you want a bottle, darling? Dada will make you a bottle, just stay awake, okay? – Severus said to Hadrian, bouncing the boy on his knee.

-Mipsy!- Severus called the house elf, who appeared with a tea tray and a bottle.

-Here’s, master! – Mipsy disappeared with a pop, what made Hadrian giggle.

Severus conjured a bib to place around his son’s neck, and fed him the bottle.

-I never knew my affair with Lily while she was still not married had resulted in a child. I never expected to be a father, but I am, and I’m not running away from it. I’ll go today to see what’s left of the Potter home in Godric’s Hallow, and then I’ll move to the Prince Manor.

-But you don’t have access to it, Severus. It was locked down after my father died.

-I’m Lord Prince now, Mother. The ring was left for me, and I was accepted.

Eileen gasped in shock, and happiness for her son. The title would give him the stastus he needed on the Wizarding world to sucessfully do whatever he wanted. In the case, a Potions Shop.

-I’m so happy for you, Sev.

-Do you want to come with us to Prince Manor? – Severus asked his mother, while gently patting Hadrian’s back so he’d burp.

-No, no, Sev. I’m better here. I’ll visit you, but I don’t ever want to live in that house again. I hope you make it a happy place for you and your son.

-I have no doubt that I’ll end up with more visits than just from you, Mother. His godparents will no doubt want to be there all the time. But I don’t think I’ll have the patience for the mutt. Lupin is... acceptable, but Black... I don’t think I can stand even the tought of him at my home.

-He was a despicable boy, Severus. But maybe, for your son, he’ll apologize and try to be better. I think you’d be a good influence in his life. Merlin knows his mother was a crazy horrible woman.

-I’ll see what I will do, Mother. For if he’s still calling me those names and ridicularizing my very existence in front of my son, I won’t have him anywhere near Hadrian.

-Of course not. But I have no doubt that his friend’s death is affecting him, just as it’s affecting you, darling.

Severus looked at his sleeping son, and traced his eyebrowns with his finger, smiling softly at the way the baby’s brow scrunched up, his nose wrinkling in the cutest way.

-I’ve asked Mipsy to set up the Manor for us, and I think she has it done by now. I’ll stop by Godric’s Hallow, and then I’ll be home. I don’t think he got much sleep in the last days.

-I’ll stop by in the next days, but you should go. Let the poor lad have a good sleep. – Severus kissed his mother’s cheek, going through the floo to his new home.

He arrived in a large parlor, where the predominant color was a light blue. Mipsy was there to guide him to his rooms, and to the attached nursery for Hadrian.

-Mipsy, I’ll go to Godric’s Hallow, and I’ll be back in 30 minutes. Watch over Hadrian for me while I’m away, and if he wakes up, tell Tinky to come to me immediately.

-Yes, master Severus.

-Thank you. – With this, Severus apparated away to Godric’s Hallow, where he saw that the Potter home was almost intact, except for a part of the ceiling, that had fallen.

He entered the home, and saw a lot of Hadrian’s things in the living room. He started collecting everything, and putting it in a conjured box. He was already on the nursery when another person entered the house, and cast a homenun revelio.

-Severus! I’m surprised to see you here. – Remus Lupin said, entering the nursery.

-Did you receive the missive from Gringotts? – Severus asked

-Yes. I was going to collect Hadrian’s things and take the portkey offered by Gringotts to go to your house.

-Thank you for the thought. I’ve collected everything that I need. Take the floo to Prince Manor, and I’ll see you there, please.

-Of course, Severus.

Severus apparated back to his home, and asked Mipsy to put Hadrians things in order. It’d be good for the little boy to have his familiar things with him. He looked into the crib where Hadrian was fast asleep, and placed a monitoring charm around it, that would alert him for the boy waking up or being in distress.

With that, he went down to the Blue Parlor, where he sat waiting for Lupin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the next chapter: the talk between Remus and Severus, Hadrian missing his mama and papa, and Sirius makes an appearence.


	4. THE TALK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm truly sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. But a lot of problems started happening at my university, and my week got crazy. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please hang on, I'm not going to leave this story!

CHAPTER FOUR – THE TALK

 

Remus stepped from the floo, and Severus asked him to sit down so they could talk.

-I don’t know what Lily and Potter told you, but here’s the proof that I’m Hadrian’s biological father – Severus said, passing an envelope filled with parchments to the other man.

-We all knew it, Severus. It’s not like the little man doesn’t look like you already, but Lily told all of us, after yelling so much about how we treated you. I can’t say how sorry I am for everything that has happened, Severus. Specially about the 6th year accident. That wasn’t an accident at all. Sirius made it all up. I’m sorry – Remus rambled, blushing and looking at his feet.

-I never thought you were guilty for what happened, Lupin. All the blame is in Black. He’s the one who tricked me into going after you. And I never should’ve believed in him in the first place.

-So I still can see Hadrian? – Remus asked, with a hopefull look in his eyes

-Of course. You were made his godfather, were you not?

-I couldn’t. Because of the potion, it could react badly with me being a werewolf.

-It’s bullshit, it’s Ministry talk to stop werewolfs from being part of the magical world.

Remus looked incredously at him, his eyes filling with unshed tears, what made Severus cringe. He wasn’t a good person with crying people.

-So I could’ve been his godfather all this time?

A godfather bond was a sacred thing, it made so that the godfather could feel the pull of his godson’s magic, just as a parent could. But while a father-son magical bond was formed by proximity, a godfather one was forged by the help of a potion.

-It’s not something widely known, Lupin. Only potions masters usually are aware of it, and only one that has looked at the potion recipe, like I have.

-It’s of no matter now. – Remus said, his head turning sharply to the fireplace, that had fired up the green flames of a floo connection.

The head of Madam Bones appeared on the fireplace, and she smiled gently at the approaching figures of Severus and Remus.

-I’m so sorry for intruding, Lord Prince, but I wanted to tell you personally that Sirius Orion Black has been transfered from Azkaban to a Ministry holding cell, and his trial will be on 2 days. He’s free to receive visists from you, Lord Prince, and you as well, Mr.Lupin – she said, before Sirius himself appeared beside her.

-MOONY! YOU’RE THERE! Come see me, you bad friend. And Snape, thank you. I have no idea why you did this, but I’m thankfull. – Sirius managed to say, before Madam Bones took him away, bidding them goodbye.

-I’ll go and visit him. Please let me know when I can visit Hadrian. – Remus softly said.

-Lupin, I won’t ignore you have a bond with my son. You can come up and see him before you leave.

            Remus followed Severus up the stairs and into Hadrian’s nursery, smiling at the sleeping baby on the crib. He had missed his little cub, more than anyone could imagine, and he weeped silently at seeing his cub looking so tired, even in his sleep. Severus looked warily at the man, and then patted his back, trying to comfort him. It just made the man cry more, his thin shoulders shaking with sobs. Severus groaned before embracing the man in a half-hug.

“ _It’s just to stop him from waking Hadrian up, thats all”_ Severus thought, cringing when he thought about the future he had lived. Remus had been much thinner than he was now, and looking more than 10 years older than he really was. This Remus was still almost freshly out of Hogwarts, even though he had lived through the first war already. Remus was still in his youth. Even though Severus looked like he was still 20, he felt like an old man. He had lived through too much, and now he would live through even more.

-I’m sorry, Severus – Remus said, his cheeks burning red as he distangled himself from the other man, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

Severus saw that Hadrian was stirring in his crib, and gently nudged Remus towards it. Hadrian yawned, stretching his tiny body before looking around and smiling at seeing his dada. He also saw Remus, and he exclaimed:

-Mo’ny! Unca Mo!

Severus picked him up from the crib, gently setting him against his chest. Hadrian made grabby hands to Remus, whom smiled, but made no mention to pick him.

-Unca! – Hadrian exclaimed, annoyed that Remus wouldn’t do what he wanted.

-I see we have a little king here. – Severus joked, blowing a raspaberry on Hadrian’s tummy, making the boy shriek in delight.

Remus smiled at them, and kissed Hadrian’s forehead, before bidding goodbye to them and going to see Sirius.

Severus smiled down at his son, who patted his cheek and started babbling. The only words Severus could understand were “dada” “mama” “unca” “papa” and “paddy”, before Hadrian started repeating “mama” and “papa” and started tearing up.

-Yes, sweet, I know, you miss your mama and your papa. I miss your mama too, darling. But you’re not alone, I’m here. Dada is here with you – Severus said, letting the baby have his moment, before sitting on the rocking chair, and slowly rocking himself and Hadrian until the baby just sniffled against his father’s chest.

-Dada stay? – the boy asked, his tiny hands locking themselves on Severus’ clothes.

-I’ll always be with you, ducky. Always. – Severus answered, nuzzling Hadrian’s hair and boping his nose against Hadrian’s tiny one, making the little boy smile and try to grab his father’s face.

Severus relaxed in the rocking chair. Hadrian definetely wouldn’t have the same life as the one he had lived in the other time.


	5. SIRUS AND REMUS

CHAPTER FIVE – SIRIUS AND REMUS

 

Remus arrived at the Ministry atrium, and walked quickly to the Auror’s holding cells, where Sirius was. Madam Bones was sitting outside Sirius’ cell, chatting quietly with the Black Heir.

-Madam Bones, thank you for allowing me to visit him. – Remus said, bowing his head to her.

\- It was nothing, Mr. Lupin. I’ll leave you both to talking, you have two hours before the cells are closed.

Remus thanked her again, and sat down on the chair she had vacated, looking at his childhood friend, whose smile was a beaming one.

-How’s Hadrian, Remus? Is Snape treating him right?

-Hadrian’s okay, Padfoot. Severus already loves him, and Hadrian calls him Dada. It was good thinking actually, to show him pictures of Severus and teach him to say “dada”.

-I’m always full of good ideas, Moony. Maybe if we tell to Snape that it was my idea, he’ll forgive me? Let me see Hadrian?

-I can tell him, Pads. Just don’t call him names and it’ll help a lot.

-It’s been a long time since I did this, Lily thought me a lesson once, and I don’t want her to come back to haunt me. – Sirius shivered, remembering Lily’s punishment, that involved him in his animagus form and a pink ballerina’s tutu.

-Can you feel Hadrian’s magic? Even through the magic dampening cuffs?

-Yeah, it’s like a pull under my breastbone, always tugging, letting me know how he is. It was tugging like mad since the 31st.

-It’s because he was with Lily’s sister. I believe he wasn’t really happy about it. Severus also told me that the potion wouldn’t react badly to me. That it’s just bullshit from the Ministry.

Sirius face fell, and he reached through the bars to pat Remus’arm.

-You could’ve been his godfather all this time.

-Yeah, Pads. I could. But it doesn’t matter now, because Hadrian is with his father, and you’re his godfather. He doesn’t need me.

-STOP TALKING LIKE THIS RIGHT NOW, REMUS JOHN LUPIN! Hadrian loves you, and you’re his Uncle Mo, and you won’t abbandon our friends son! Just because you don’t have a magical link with him, it doesn’t mean you don’t love him just as much as you wold if you had one!

-I don’t think I ever heard you say so many true things at once, Pads. – Remus sniffled

They talked about small things before it was Remus’ time to go home, and bidding Sirius’goodbye, he apparated away to his flat.

 

\------------------------------------------------

Severus woke up the next morning to the sound of Hadrian’s giggles through the monitoring charm he had on him.

He padded to Hadrian’s nursery, and watched from the door his son giggle at looking Mipsy, the house elf, clean his room while keeping a running talk with the baby.

-Good morning, Mipsy, Hadrian! – Severus said, picking Hadrian up from his crib and tossing him in the air, making the boy shriek in delight, before boping his nose against Hadrian’s.

-It’s time to a little boy’s breakfeast! Let’s put some yummy milk in your tummy – Severus talked to Hadrian, who babbled back to his dada.

Hadrian had his bottle in the cozy parlor that Severus had chosen to use, the both of then sitting on a comfortable armchair. Severus was just making Hadrian burp when he saw the Floo fire up, and Remus’ head appeared.

-Good morning, Severus. Sirius asked for you to come. I think he needs to apologize.

-Tell him I will as soon as we’re ready to go. About 2 hours, ‘cause this little man has to take a bath.

-We’ll be waiting, thank you. – Remus said before disapearing.

-Guess we’ll have to talk to your mutt godfather – Severus drawled, making Hadrian laugh, before going for breakfeast himself.


End file.
